


Sam May Regret How Much He Spent On Those Tickets

by isolatedwriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Guidance Counselor!Sam, Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Teacher!Natasha, and I guess some making out too, art teacher!steve, musician au, musician!Bucky, teen for language and that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolatedwriter/pseuds/isolatedwriter
Summary: “Guess who just released extra tour dates?” Sam said in lieu of a greeting when he walked into Steve’s classroom at the end of the day.“Just based off that I don’t think I am going to be able to,” Steve replied without looking up from what he was working on.“James Barnes, who sold out too fast for me to get tickets when he first announced the tour, but I was able to get three this time,” Sam announced proudly, “So consider it you and Natasha’s early birthday presents.”Aka: Steve and Bucky have been dating for a long time, but Steve's friends have never actually met him. This leads to mistaken identity as to who the mysterious 'Bucky' could be, and confusion as to why Steve is resisting seeing Natasha and Sam's favorite singer, James Barnes, in concert. What happens when they finally get him to agree to go?
Relationships: (their relationship is not really defined so it could be slash or gen), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, or - Relationship
Comments: 32
Kudos: 339





	1. The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Natasha get Steve to go to a James Barnes concert.

“Guess who just released extra tour dates?” Sam said in lieu of a greeting when he walked into Steve’s classroom at the end of the day. 

“Just based off that I don’t think I am going to be able to,” Steve replied without looking up from what he was working on. 

“James Barnes, who sold out too fast for me to get tickets when he first announced the tour, but I was able to get three this time,” Sam announced proudly, “So consider it you and Natasha’s early birthday presents.”

“I feel like it is more an early birthday present for yourself,” Steve muttered. 

“Hey, I heard that. I’ll have you know that Natasha also loves him,” Sam retorted. 

“I do know that, she won’t shut up about the one time she met him at a bar,” Steve replied. 

“Exactly, it will be fun. And maybe you will even enjoy the music,” Sam said sarcastically. Steve huffed. 

“I do like his music,” Steve told him. 

“Yeah, sure, that is why you never listen to it and refused to go with us to his last tour,” Sam replied snakily. 

“I already told you, Bucky was in town, I’m sorry I would rather spend time with my boyfriend,” Steve reminded him. 

“Of course, how could I forget,” Sam sounded exasperated, “You are not getting out of this one though.” Steve just sighed. 

“When is it?” He asked, Sam smiled triumphantly. 

“Next weekend, so get ready,” Sam said as he started walking out of the room, “Now, I am off to tell Natasha, who will be much more excited at this revelation than you.” 

“Yeah, maybe he will even recognize her,” Steve told him sarcastically. 

“Hey, you never know, we are in the front row after all,” Sam called out as he left. 

“Perfect,” Steve murmured under his breath. 

————————

“I can’t believe you got these seats,” Natasha told Sam once they were seated in the front row, the crowd around them all buzzing with excitement. Sam grinned.

“I know,” Sam replied before turning to Steve, “See, I knew Natasha at least would appreciate the effort it took to get these.” Steve just shrugged. 

“I am impressed,” Steve said. Sam and Natasha both sighed. 

“Yes, cause you sound so impressed,” Natasha responded sarcastically. 

“I can be impressed without fawning over him,” Steve snapped back. Natasha raised her eyebrows. 

“No need to be aggressive, man,” Sam said. Steve shook his head.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to say it like that,” Steve apologized.

“Yeah, I’ll say,” Natasha sounded rather taken aback. 

“Are you okay?” Sam sounded actually concerned. Steve laughed, this night not going at all like he wanted it too. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve lowered his head, getting his emotions under control, “So what should I expect? Are you guys going to be screaming all the lyrics or mesmerized by his voice?” 

“Oh, I’m definitely a ‘screaming the lyrics’ type, I don’t know about you,” Sam answered, ending his sentence with a motion to Natasha. 

“Well, it seems like if I don’t scream the lyrics right along with him I won’t be able to hear anything but Sam, who’s voice is anything but mesmerizing,” Natasha teased. Sam let out an affectionate  _ hey _ in response. 

“I guess that means I am screaming the lyrics too,” Steve resolved. Sam and Natasha both turned to him in confusion. 

“Do you even know the lyrics?” Sam questioned. 

“Do I have to?” Steve countered.

“What are you gonna sing if you don’t?” Natasha asked. 

“All I will be able to hear is you two screaming, so it won’t matter what I am singing,” Steve said mischievously. 

“Maybe it was a mistake to bring him,” Sam told Natasha a few seconds after Steve had stopped speaking. Natasha nodded in agreement. 

“Well, it’s too late now, you are stuck with me,” Steve replied triumphantly. Seeing as they still had a while before the show started, they switched the topic of conversation to college app season, which it currently was. All of them were writing letters of recommendation, Sam more than the other two as a guidance counselor. That kept them amused enough until the lights started to dim and the crowd erupted in a chorus of cheers. 

The concert went very well, Steve chuckled or rolled his eyes every time James made some ridiculous fan gesture, like blowing kisses and reaching out to take people’s hands. After he replied to James winking directly at him with one of the various eye rolls he had given throughout the night, Sam elbowed him, clearly not seeing the smile Steve wasn’t quite containing forming over his lips. 

“You do realize he can see your face, right? Like especially when he is looking right at you,” Sam said right in his ear. Steve nodded. 

“Yep, someone’s got to keep him humble,” Steve replied easily, still looking directly at James. James just responded with a bit of a smirk, clearly having heard him. Both Sam and Natasha looked like they were a few seconds away from punching him. 

“He didn’t seem to mind,” Steve told them when James walked away. 

“I really can’t believe I ever thought you were polite,” Sam grumbled. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Steve said sweetly. 

“Sure,” Natasha replied sarcastically before turning back to the stage. 

Steve was honestly surprised that he still had all his limbs by the time the concert was over, given the amount of reprimanding Sam and Natasha decided he needed. He was also surprised they could even still talk given that they had been singing along to every song. As the crowd began filing out Natasha and Sam just sat down, talking about how much they loved the show. Steve joined them unquestionably for a few moments, but as the crowd began to become thinner he couldn’t stand being silent anymore. 

“Is there a reason we aren’t moving?” Steve asked. 

“No reason, we are gonna just get stuck in the crowd if we try to leave now,” Natasha explained. Steve just shrugged and leaned back in his chair as people easily walked by them.

“I’m really glad you guys brought me, it was fun,” Steve told them, figuring they deserved to hear it after all the stress he caused them.

“Yeah, you sure sounded like you had fun,” Sam said sarcastically. Before Steve could think of a good comeback he heard someone call out his name. He turned his head to see one of James’ security guards walking towards them. 

“Steve, I’m surprised to see you here,” He exclaimed. Sam and Natasha tensed next to him. 

“Are you, like, banned to be within 100 feet of him or something due to harassment?” Natasha whispered to him. The security guard heard it though, and burst out laughing. Steve couldn’t help but smile with him. 

“He sure is,” the guard replied with a grin, once he had stopped laughing, “You coming backstage or what?” He asked Steve particularly. Sam and Natasha just looked confused now. 

“You out here to drag me back?” Steve teased. 

“You know it,” the security guard replied easily. The other two looked concerned again, but followed Steve backstage. Steve was completely relaxed, while Sam and Natasha whispered nervously. They walked around the maze that was backstage, Steve would give people smiles as he walked past, most giving a wave or a smile back. 

“You gonna explain this any time soon?” Sam finally asked. 

“It’ll all make sense soon enough,” Steve shrugged it off. They finally reached the door and Steve’s heart rate increased. He opened it without hesitation. James Barnes was sitting alone in the room, eyes shut as he leaned his head back. He’s eyes snapped open as he heard the door open, eyes softening. 

“Hey,” he said. 

“Holy fuck,” Sam exclaimed, Natasha slapped him upside the head. 

“Hey yourself,” Steve replied easily. Sam and Natasha’s eyes bugged. 

“What the fuck is happening,” Sam blurted out, paying no mind to Natasha who was pulling him back, trying to reel in his excitement. 

“Ignore him,” Steve told James before he could say anything.

“Real sunshine you are,” James snorted. 

“I’m sorry about them, both of them,” Natasha tried to apologize, but James waved her off. 

“It’s fine, I’m used to it. You enjoy yourself?” James asked, specifically directed at Steve. 

“I’ve seen better,” Steve shrugged. 

“Course you have,” James replied easily. 

“Please don’t take anything he says too seriously, you were amazing, really, we were yelling at him the whole time,” Sam practically begged. James just laughed. 

“I don’t, believe me,” James said, standing up, “I suppose I should introduce myself.”

“Um, you don’t have to do that,” Sam replied, blush covering his face.

“They are the ones who forced me to come with them to your show, I think they have a good idea who you are,” Steve grumbled, the unhappiness clear in his voice. 

“Steve!” Natasha exclaimed, scolding him with a slap on the arm. Steve glared at her. 

“God, Steve, is this what you are like all the time when I am away? I feel bad for your friends,” James commented. 

“Don’t. They’re the assholes who made me come to the show so I couldn’t see you earlier, after three months I might add. I’m not like this if I can see you the second you get back in town,” Steve replied, still glaring. Instead of getting offended or kicking him out, which Natasha and Sam had assumed was going to be James’ first action regarding Steve, he just opened his arms. 

Steve immediately ran into them, burying his face in James’ chest. James closed his eyes as he rested his chin on top of Steve’s head. Steve mumbled something too quiet for Natasha and Sam to hear, but James smiled. He opened his mouth to start talking again, but Steve was muttering again. When he finished James finally opened his eyes.

“How much do you want them to know?” He asked. Steve turned his head to the side, so they could finally hear his voice again. 

“Don’t care right now, just want you,” he answered quietly. James started to pull back, Steve barely let him. Natasha prepared to rip Steve off him, but James just chuckled.

“Baby,” he said, tilting Steve’s head up with one hand so they were looking into each other’s eyes, “I’m right here.” 

“Yeah, you are,” Steve whispered, taking James’ face in his hands and pulling it down so he could plant a kiss on his lips. 

“I mean, I don’t blame you, because he’s hot, but you have a boyfriend,” Sam interjected. James broke the kiss, laughing quietly, his forehead resting on Steve’s. Steve waited a moment before turning around to face the other two people in the room. 

“I do,” Steve agreed, “Bucky, meet Sam and Natasha. Sam and Natasha, meeting Bucky.” Their jaws dropped. 

“What? I mean,  _ what _ ?” Sam asked when he was finally able to speak again. 

“I had wondered why you never showed us a picture of Bucky, I just assumed you made him up,” Natasha added. 

“You mean you actually believe him?” Sam turned to Natasha, “There is no way that James Barnes is Bucky. For one, Bucky isn’t a nickname for James, it’s been like Jimmy or some shit. Second, he can’t be the one who grew up patching up Steve, I’m sure we would have heard about that in like every news story because that is literally the cutest shit, and the media would be all over that.”

“They would be, which is why they don’t know,” Bucky explained, “As soon as I started gaining traction I didn’t want Steve to be under the same scrutiny I knew I was going to be under, so we decided to not mention it.” 

“When you started gaining traction? That was four years ago! How long have you been together?” Sam exclaimed. 

“I dunno, ten, eleven years, I only ever do the math on our anniversary,” Steve replied. 

“ _ Ten years _ ! You have been with someone for over ten years and we never met him?” Sam screeched, “And not just anyone,  _ James Barnes _ , who I have been following for years now.”

“This reaction is precisely why you haven’t met him,” Steve threw back. Sam shut his mouth. 

“Stevie, it’s fine, I get it all the time,” Bucky assured him, wrapping Steve up in his arms. 

“I know you do, so you shouldn’t have to get it at home too,” Steve told him softly. 

“You talk like it’s a chore,” Bucky chuckled. 

“Yeah, giving people all your time and attention, can’t imagine why that would be a chore,” Steve replied sarcastically.

“Well, they are generally just screaming about how good of a singer I am, so…” Steve glared at him but didn’t say anything else. Instead he turned back to Sam and Natasha.

“Well, I haven’t seen my husband in three months, so we are going to go home. Thank you for bringing me out, don’t try to contact me for the next twenty four hours,” Steve told him.

“Jesus, Stevie,” Bucky was exasperated at his dismissal, he addressed Sam and Natasha, “It was nice to meet you two after hearing so much about you for years. We will invite you over for dinner sometime, when we can actually talk for a bit.”

“I’ll show you out,” the security guard reappeared, opening the door for Sam and Natasha. They didn’t move for a second.

“Thank you so much, I look forward to the invitation,” Natasha said pleasantly, beginning to walk out. Sam was still frozen.

“ _ Husband _ ?” He finally asked with force. Natasha rolled her eyes and dragged him out. 

“Have fun you two,” she called out as she left, hauling a muttering Sam behind her. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I just wanted to write something quick and fluffy, so here it is! Please let me know in the comments or on tumblr if you would want a part two of Steve and Bucky's reunion back home, or of the dinner scene between the four of them.


	2. The Dressing Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky get a chance to reunite alone in his dressing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all your support and comments, they really make my day! By popular demand, here is a continuation of the reunion scene.

As soon as the door to the dressing room shut, Steve slumped back into Bucky. Bucky held his weight easily, just using his own presence to ground Steve for a few moments before he manured them over to the couch on the other side of the room so that they could sit down. Bucky went down first, pulling Steve on top of him. Steve adjusted only minutely, straddling Bucky’s thighs with his own and shoving his face in the crook between Bucky’s shoulder and neck. 

“I missed you,” he mumbled into the exposed skin. Bucky chuckled.

“Yeah, I figured out that much punk,” Bucky responded, moving one hand up from Steve’s waist to cup the back of his neck. He took to burying his face into Steve the same way Steve had, breathing in deeply. 

“I missed you too,” Bucky echoed. His voice was muffled, but years of practice with this position meant his mouth was automatically next to Steve’s good ear, so he knew that Steve had heard him. Bucky refused to acknowledge the hints of tears pressing against the corner of his eyes, just pushing deeper into Steve. Steve grunted in discomfort and Bucky immediately started to pull back and apologize, but Steve’s hand was on the back of his head before he could. 

“I’m just a bit sore,” Steve told him, practically able to read his mind at this point in their relationship. Bucky knew better than to argue so he just returned to his position. He couldn’t bring himself to move for a long while, Steve never moving the hand from the back of his head, stroking his hair. When he finally did sit up again he was met with Steve’s gaze and a gentle smile.

“A long three months, huh,” Steve commented. Bucky sighed.

“They were long mouths for both of us,” he agreed, patting Steve’s hip twice, “Come on, let’s get up and go home.” But Steve didn’t move, forcing his weight down just a bit harder. 

“I’m not quite done with you here yet,” Steve replied, already leaning forward, getting his hands free so he could put them on Bucky’s chest. Bucky let himself be pushed until his back rested against the back of the couch. As soon as he had, Steve pushed his hands up along Bucky’s chest until he wove his fingers into Bucky’s hair, pulling his head back so it was at an angle where Steve could more easily control the kiss. Bucky leaned into a touch, holding in a grin so only a smirk showed on his face. His eyes gave him away though.

“Whatcha smiling about, Barnes?” Steve teased, leaning in and arranging Bucky’s head so they lined up perfectly. 

“You,” Bucky answered easily and Steve rolled his eyes. 

“You’ve been waitin’ to use that one, huh?” Steve huffed. 

“Hey, you just gave me such a good set up,” Bucky shrugged. 

“I’ll set you up,” Steve grumbled out his reply. Bucky smirked again. 

“I’m afraid my husband won’t be too happy about that.”

“Your husband won’t be too happy about much if you don’t shut your mouth,” Steve growled, but there was no real heat to it. Bucky hummed in response, his lip still upturned. Before he could think of anything else to say, Steve’s lips enveloped his own. Bucky sighed contentedly into it as he let Steve practically devour his mouth. He was seemingly too impatient for finesse tonight, no slow buildup of just lips pressed against lips, instead teeth dragging Bucky’s lip into his mouth, tongues darting out as soon as they got the chance. 

It was wet and sloppy despite the years of practice. As soon as their lips disconnected Bucky brought a hand to wipe off his mouth, dragging his thumb against Steve’s lips for a few passes afterwards before going back to peck him once more. 

“We really should go home,” he whispered against Steve’s lips, so he knew that Steve could feel every vibration. Steve shivered against him. 

“Yeah, maybe we should,” Steve conceded, “I’m just not sure I’m willing to get up yet.”

“Who said anything about you getting up?” Bucky mumbled before putting his hands under Steve’s thighs, hoisting him up as he stood.

“Bucky, you know I hate that,” Steve protested, but he wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist nonetheless. 

“I promised you wouldn’t have to get up,” Bucky responded innocently. Steve sighed, pressing a kiss into Bucky’s neck before patting his shoulder’s twice.

“Alright, put me down, I can walk,” Steve told him, unhooking his legs. Bucky did put him down, but as soon as he did he put an arm around his shoulders, drawing them as close together as they could be and still walk. 

“We really should have Sam and Natasha over, I’m sure they have lots of questions,” Bucky said as they started walking out. Steve shook his head, but before Bucky could protest he started talking.

“Uh uh, we are not talking about that now. You owe me twenty four hours of just us, no jobs, no plans, just us. Just because my tongue isn’t down your throat doesn’t mean I forgot.”

“Yeah, baby, I know. I just want to make a good impression, it’s been a while since I met any of your friends,” Bucky explained. 

“Given how obsessed with you they are, I’m pretty sure anything you do would be a good impression,” Steve told him. 

“If you are not careful, I might just take you up on that,” Bucky said with a smirk. Steve groaned. 

“Twenty four hours, then I can worry about that statement,” Steve replied, “Though, honestly, I don’t know if you are going to be able to distract me from it.”

“Hmm,” Bucky considered briefly, “I think I have a few ways I can keep you distracted.” 

“Oh do you?” Steve challenged as he got into the car, and who was Bucky to ignore that kind of challenge?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a bit of a short continuation of the last scene, but I am currently writing a longer part 3 which will be the dinner scene. Like I said earlier, your support really means so much, and it has given me the motivation to keep working on this story, which honestly has been so fun!


	3. The Dinner Party

As promised, it was over twenty four hours before Sam and Natasha were contacted about the dinner party. Steve, frankly, wanted to wait even longer to contact them, but Bucky insisted that they at least decide on a time for them to come over. Which was how the following Friday, Sam and Natasha ended up in front of Steve’s apartment door holding similarly-priced bottles of wine. 

“Thank you guys so much for coming,” Bucky exclaimed as he opened the door. The two of them just stood, still slightly star-struck. 

“Come in,” he stepped aside to let them in. They had both been over to Steve’s apartment before, so there was nothing surprising about it, except the fact that someone who had just sold out a theater was standing in it. 

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Steve said with a sweeping gesture. The table was set, much nicer than a small one-bedroom apartment in New York City had any right to be. He easily walked over to Bucky, giving him a peck on the cheek, before walking back into the kitchen to get the food. 

“Man, I don’t know if I would have agreed to come over if I knew Steve was cooking,” Sam said, sitting down. Bucky took the two bottles of wine, chuckling. 

“He did not cook, I did most of the cooking,” Bucky replied, opening up one of the bottles and setting it on the table. 

“Hey, I helped,” Steve called from the kitchen. 

“Of course you did, Stevie,” Bucky answered right back at the same volume, in the manner of someone who has said that same response many times before. 

“Fuck you, Barnes,” Steve yelled back, “I could cook if I wanted to.”

“You could cook,” Bucky agreed, “The question is if it would be edible.” Steve came in glaring, holding a serving plate of food. He dropped it unceremoniously on the table. 

“Why’d I marry you again?” he mumbled, moving over to the side with empty chairs. 

“Cause I can cook,” Bucky replied easily, sitting down with their guests, who were properly gobsmacked. Steve sat down next to him, across from Sam and Natasha who were already sitting next to each other. 

“So, how was your day?” Bucky turned to them after a few moments of awkward silence.

“I gotta say, nothing in my day could even compare to how eventful the last few minutes have been,” Sam told him. 

“Didn’t you have to have a meeting with those two kids who got suspended today about their future schedules? And didn’t you have to tell them they were going to be kept back a year?” Natasha asked. 

“Yeah, but that is nothing compared to watching  _ James Barnes _ sass one of my best friends. That is definitely the most interesting thing that has happened to me since last week I saw  _ James Barnes _ kiss one of my best friends who also happens to be his _ husband _ ,” Sam’s voice kept rising and Steve put his head in his hands.

“This, right here, I why I wanted to wait longer,” Steve groaned. 

“Yeah, well,  _ James Barnes _ didn’t want to wait,” Bucky teased. 

“ _ James Barnes _ is about to be waiting for something else a lot longer if he keeps referring to himself in the third person,” Steve grumbled, not looking up. 

“Was that a sex joke? Did you just make a sex joke?” Sam sounded throughly scarred. 

“If you think that we’ve been together for over ten years and are still virgins you have another thing coming,” Steve finally looked up, smirking slightly. 

“Yeah, well, I didn’t want you to put that image in my head,” Sam shook his head as if he was trying to clear it. 

“No one made you think anything,” Steve replied innocently. 

“You are a little shit,” Sam stated with conviction. Bucky hummed in agreement. 

“Believe me, he can be worse if he wants to,” Bucky said seriously. 

“Then how did he end up with  _ you _ ,” Sam emphasized his point with a gesture at Bucky. Steve tensed up minutely at Bucky’s side, so subtle that neither Sam or Natasha noticed, but Bucky did. He placed a hand on Steve’s thigh under the table, rubbing his thumb is soothing circles. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be  _ my _ friends? Like telling him he is not good enough for me?” Steve intensified his glare to be solely on Sam.

“Yeah, I mean with anyone else that’s what I’d be saying, but with…”

“I swear to god, if you say James Barnes one more time I’m going to come over there and shut you up myself,” Bucky groaned out, interrupting him, “No one who actually knows me calls me James. Except this one,” he jabbed a finger at Steve, “when he’s being a little shit. And my ma, she says Bucky sounds stupid.”

“Yeah, well she also tried to get you to go by Jimmy, so I think that says enough about her taste in nicknames,” Steve muttered under his breath. 

“What’s wrong with Jimmy?” Sam sounded offended. Steve just rolled his eyes.

“Does he look like a Jimmy?” Steve grabbed Bucky’s jaw and turned his head so he was looking directly at Sam to show exactly who he was talking about. Natasha regarded him carefully. 

“I think he could,” she commented. 

“Have you seen him? He could pull off anything,” Sam gestured once again to Bucky’s full body, “Hell, he could pull off my shirt.” Natasha hummed appreciatively. Steve glared directly at both of them. Sam put up his hands, “I’m kidding, I promise. It’s just hard to hold back when it is  _ him _ .” 

“I am too, but if he was single I wouldn’t be,” Natasha replied. Steve glowered and slumped back in his chair. 

“I give up,” Steve said exasperated, “I guess I am having dinner with Jimmy Barnes and his fans. Do you guys want an autograph or a picture or anything? I’m sure we can accommodate you, we all know how much Jimmy here loves his fans.” There was sarcasm dripping from every aspect of his being. 

The hand on Steve’s thigh tensed, sneezing slightly before he let go and grabbed Steve’s hand, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it twice. He used that hand to pull him closer, until his lips were brushing Steve’s ear. 

“If you want me too I can get them out of here in a second,” he murmured, low enough he hoped the other two couldn’t hear him, “Because if he doesn’t shut up soon I might do it anyway.” Steve shivered but otherwise didn’t let it phase him.

“They  _ are _ my friends,” he muttered, “Even if I do kind of want to punch them right now.” 

“I’m sorry man, I really am, it’s just he is so…” Sam trailed off, gesturing at Bucky wildly. 

“Alright, no, I’m not a god or an idol, I am just a dude who is dating your friend. I understand that this has all been a shock, but Steve is obviously more important than any of that shit, and as his friends who are invited here for that reason, I expect you to agree with me on that. If you don’t, you can leave,” Bucky stated, his hand still firmly gripping Steve’s. Natasha smacked Sam on the back on his head. 

“Of course we’re here for Steve,” She assured, “I’m sorry for everything and I’m sure Sam feels the same.” 

“Yes, yes, I do,” Sam said, “Well, I mean meeting you have been pretty amazing as well.” Bucky glared skeptically. “I mean, meeting Steve’s husband.” Sam corrected, “Who happens to be someone I have looked up too for three years.” 

“Three years is nothing pal, try twenty,” Bucky muttered. Steve scoffed. 

“It hasn’t been twenty years, ” he retorted. For some reason that made him grin. 

“You didn’t deny looking up to me though,” Bucky said cheekily. Steve pushed him. 

“Yeah, when we were like ten maybe,” Steve grumbled, “Now you don’t need any more people inflating your ego.” 

“Exactly how long have you known each other?” Sam asked, a bit in awe.

“Not twenty years, that’s for sure,” Steve answered. 

“Merely nineteen,” Bucky rolled his eyes, “Because one year make such a difference.” 

“ _ Nineteen _ ,” Sam exclaimed. 

“What was Steve like as a kid?” Natasha asked, an amused smile on her face. 

“Even more stubborn than he is now,” Bucky chuckled, “And completely adorable. I used to annoy him all the time, just to see his face get all red. He would ball his fists up and stomp his feet.”

“Again, when I was ten,” Steve protested. 

“You never lost the fists,” Bucky noted, pointing towards the hand he was not holding. 

“Yeah, and you never lost the annoyingness,” Steve retorted. 

“It’s all part of my charm,” Bucky said with a smile, letting go of Steve’s hand and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Steve rolled his eyes, but didn’t move to change the position, even leaning into the touch a bit. 

They managed to stay on fairly easy topics for the rest of dinner, a few select childhood stories from each person. All of the first meeting stories between everyone, a bit of work talk from Steve and his fellow teachers. Sam and Natasha only slipped up a few times each, either with their reactions or their looks towards Bucky, but for the most part it went well. 

“What about you two? Any stories Stevie here hasn’t told me?” Bucky finally asked, to be conversational, keeping the focus on Steve. Steve had known this was coming, and he appreciated the sentiment of what he was trying to do, but after everything he wasn’t sure he could handle this too. 

“Oh, so many, I’m sure,” Natasha said.

“And this is when I start cleaning up to distract everyone so that we don’t spend the night bonding over all my embarrassing moments,” Steve said, getting up and doing as he said he would. Bucky chuckled before standing up as well. They cleaned up methodically, completely in sync. Each movement seemed planned as they never seemed to get in each other’s way. 

As soon as they got into the kitchen and Steve put his dishes down he brought his hands up to his face, pressing his palms against his eyes for a minute before releasing them. 

“Well, this is going spectacularly,” Steve huffed, his back against the counter. Bucky walked over to him, his arms on either side of Steve, gripping the edge of the counter, caging him in. 

“Yeah, but next time will be better, they just need some time to adjust,” Bucky assured. Steve sighed. 

“I know, I know,” Steve agreed, his eyes still downcast. Bucky let go of the counter on one side, using his newly freed hand to tilt Steve’s chin up until their eyes meet. 

“We don’t have to ever do this again if it makes you too uncomfortable. I know there is really know right way to handle this, but I don’t want it to be at your expense,” Bucky stated, searching his eyes. 

“I knew it was gonna be bad, I guess I just hadn’t fully realized what it was going to be like,” Steve mutter, “but I want to do it again, as long as it’s better.” 

“Well, then I’ll bring my security detail next time, if anything goes wrong I can just have them escorted from the premises,” Bucky responded. Steve smiled. 

“Mind calling them now?” He asked, mainly joking. Bucky laughed. 

“If you really want me to, you know I will.” Steve hummed, tipping his head up to place his lips on Bucky’s. They only stayed that way for a second before Steve pulled back.

“I suppose we should be actual good hosts and see them out,” Steve said, hearing the disappointment in his own voice. Bucky laughed again. 

“Probably,” he conceded, but he didn’t back up yet. Instead he leaned in, just close enough that their lips were brushing, but not close enough for them to fully press against each other, “And after we can come back here and finish up.” 

“That would be sexy if I was one hundred percent sure that you weren’t talking about doing the dishes,” Steve murmured back in the same tone. Bucky ducked his head to chuckle. 

“You are something else Stevie. And I am definitely not talking about doing the dishes,” Bucky replied, pressing his lips to Steve’s with force to prove his point. Steve hummed contently, threading his fingers through Bucky’s hair and letting himself enjoy the moment for a bit before pulling Bucky’s head back. 

“I am definitely holding you to that, once Sam and Natasha can’t walk in at any second,” Steve said, and Bucky grinned. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took over a month, but we got there eventually! I absolutely love this story and characters, so if you want me to keep it up or have any ideas please let me know in the comments or on Tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr! My asks are open, and I am always open to suggestions for any of the things I am writing, or prompts for one shots or longer stories. 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://isolatedwriter0.tumblr.com


End file.
